1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluidic oscillator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional fluidic oscillator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,955 includes an interacting cavity or oscillating cavity, and the interacting cavity includes an inlet, an outlet, and a triangle stopping member located at the interacting cavity, wherein the stopping member is used to form a vortex street so that when fluid flows into the interacting cavity, the vortex street causes a flow change alternately and the fluid further flows out of the outlet, thus generating oscillatory spray fluid.
However, the oscillatory spray fluid is determined by the size and shape of the inlet, the outlet relative to the stopping member, a spaced space between the stopping member and the outlet, a range of the outlet, and a Reynolds number so that the fluid flows or sprays in different modes.
Therefore, when the number, shape, and position of the stopping member are changed, different vortex streets or flow paths occur to obtain various flowing modes and spraying function.
Another conventional fluidic oscillator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,955 includes two stopping members disposed in a cavity to form an interacting zone between the two stopping members and two control channels on outer sides of the two stopping members individually, and a size-decreased power nozzle is fixed in the inlet to accelerate the fluid to flow into the cavity.
Thereby, above-mentioned fluidic oscillators are widely used in many products, such as various spraying devices and cleaning devices of a shower, faucet, sprinkling truck, windshield glass, and head light. For example, a multiple spray device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,131 is applied to clean a windshield glass of an automotive, and enclosures for fluidic oscillators disclosed in WO2007/044354 is applicable for a shower head.
Nevertheless, after the fluidic oscillator is decreased ⅓ to ⅔ of size to meet with miniaturization demand, the flow amount of the fluid is lowered. For example, after the fluidic oscillator is decreased ⅓ of size, its flow amount is diminished to lower power, so that a swirl effect can not be created to have normal oscillatory spray fluid.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.